


Wisha Lemons

by The_Baddest_Demogorgon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Demogorgon - Freeform, Lemons, Smut, Wisha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Baddest_Demogorgon/pseuds/The_Baddest_Demogorgon
Summary: Will likes him a smexy demogorgon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Will Byers/Sasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Wisha Lemons

Will was sitting on the couch in Mike's basement, staying up late reading The Hobbit. Sasha was next to him, snuggled up against him under a thick blanket. She had immersed herself in Christine by Steven King. It was completely silent, except for their own breathing, and faint noises from upstairs. The Wheeler house was empty- Mike was staying over at El's house, Ted Wheeler had fallen deeply asleep on the couch upstairs, the TV blaring loudly, and Karen Wheeler was getting ready to go to some concert with a couple of her friends. 

Will put his arm around Sasha, pulling her close to him, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I love you," he said quietly, kissing her on the side of one of her right face petals.

"I love you more, daddy," she whispered, then turned and kissed him on the lips before he could say anything.

Will closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, his arms snaking around his demogorgon lover and holding her close as they made out, his lips smashing passionately into hers. He felt Sasha bury her claws in his dark brown hair, dropping her book on the couch. Then her legs closed tightly around his waist as she pulled herself into Will's lap. He hugged Sasha tightly, continuing to make out deeply with her. 

Will had lost himself in the kiss, and the sound of the front door upstairs closing and locking as Karen Wheeler left brought him back to the present. 

"Looks like we've got the place to ourselves," Will said, smirking. 

He smiled, gently kissing Sasha on top of her top face petal as he softly traced circles on her thigh. Sasha blushed, pulling him closer. Will looked her up and down lovingly, as he had done many times. She may have been short for a demogorgon, but _damn_ she was sexy. 

He began to move his hand inward, his fingers tracing circles on top of her thigh, then traveling slowly up the inside of her thigh. 

Sasha blushed brightly, moving her arms down and clenching them around Will. His hand moved further and further up the inside of her thigh. He felt Sasha shudder in pleasure and give him a small squeeze as his hand found her clitoris, and he began to gently play with it, tracing circles around her hot, wet core, his fingers teasing at her entrance. Will looked Sasha in the face, a large smirk plastered across his own face, his dark chocolate-brown eyes mischievous and horny. 

Sasha gasped in pleasure as his finger entered her cunt and explored about inside of her. Will slid a second finger into her pussy, feeling his cock become erect at the feel of Sasha's wet, needy pussy. 

"M-m-ore!" she managed to say around moans as Will pushed his fingers deeper into her vagina.

He smirked. "More, what? You seem to have forgotten your manners."

Sasha sighed in fake annoyance. "More please, daddy." 

Will pushed his fingers deeper into her, provoking more moaning from Sasha. He claimed her lips in another kiss, and they continued to make out as Will played with her pussy. He felt his lover's cunt clench down on his fingers, precum trickling out onto the couch. He continued thrusting softly with his hand, his fingers probing deeper and deeper into the tight, warm walls of Sasha's core. She tipped back her head and moaned softly, her face petals hanging half open in bliss. 

"Baby, your pussy feels so good. I can't wait to bury my cock in you," Will whispered seductively into Sasha's eardrum.

She giggled a bit at the feeling of his hot breath against the side of her face. "I love it, daddy. Please don't stop."

Will didn't. He claimed her maw in his yet again, and they continued to kiss. Sasha hugged him tightly in affection, and Will pulled her close with his unused hand. 

"Ohhh daddy..." Sasha moaned loudly after what seemed like forever.

Her pussy clenched down tightly around his fingers as she came. Will pulled out his fingers and kissed Sasha on top of her head.

"I loved that, daddy," she purred deliriously, her claws tracing softly down Will's back.

"I bet you did," he said, smirking. 

Will kissed Sasha on the top of her neck, and she leaned back her head, moaning slightly as his lips pressed against her exposed neck. He began to kiss down her neck, feeling for her sensitive spot. Sasha moaned loudly and inhaled sharply as his lips touched the side of her neck. He smirked, biting the area softly. 

"D-daddy," she gasped, leaning further into Will's arms.

Will pressed his tongue against her skin and began rubbing it back and forth, causing Sasha to moan louder, and Will felt her claws pricking through his shirt as she tightened her grip on him. 

Will felt her hands sneak down his back and under his shirt, sliding it upwards and over his head, breaking the kiss briefly. 

"I need you in me so bad," Sasha whispered into Will's ear, eyeing the tent in his pants hornily. Her hand then snaked into the waistband of his jeans. 

Will shivered at the feeling of her her claws tracing softly against his waist. He gasped as he felt her hand close around his aroused member, squeezing gently. Sasha seemed to smirk as Will closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure.

"Before you get me inside of you, I need you to be a good little bitch and do something for me," Will said, giving Sasha a devilish smile and shifting to accommodate as she began to pull his pants and boxers off.

"And what might that be?" she replied, kissing him briefly on the lips.

Sasha had completed the action of stripping him, and Will observed that his exposed, erect cock was jutting out for anyone to see. Except the only person, or demogorgon, around was Sasha.

He spread his legs, lightly pressing his erection against Sasha's belly. She blushed, eyeing it with anticipation. Will kissed her lovingly on her side face petal, then lay down on his back, his legs spread wide.

"I want you to give me a blowjob."

Sasha regarded him for a moment, as he lay naked and horny in front of her. 

"Anything for you, daddy," she purred.

She then spread his legs further apart and buried her face between them. Will felt her breath on the insides of his thighs and groin a moment before he felt Sasha's face petals close around his cock. 

He gasped softly, then moaned loudly in pleasure. "Y-yes! More, baby, deeper."

Will felt the sharp fangs that lined her maw close around his member as Sasha deep-throated him, but they didn't harm him, and felt surprisingly good. 

Sasha purred, causing a sensual vibration against his rod. Will moaned again, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. 

"Please don't ever stop. I love this," Will said, reaching down and stroking Sasha behind the head.

She took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, continuing to deep throat him. Will spied her slipping her hand downward, reaching for her pussy to play with herself. 

"Oh no, good demogorgons don't do that. You'll have to wait patiently," Will rebuked her, and Sasha attempted to grumble something in response, but was muffled by his thick penis.

Will gently crossed his legs behind Sasha's head, pushing his cock farther down her throat as it began to swell up from the cum that was building up. Finally, Will gave a cry of bliss and released, his seed pouring down Sasha's throat. When he had finished cumming, Sasha carefully removed her face petals from around his member so that she didn't cut him. 

Will sat up. "You did a good job. I'll have to reward you for that." 

"Oh really?" Sasha replied, smirking.

"On your back, babe."

Sasha lay down on her back, and Will observed her, his eyes moving down every inch of her body. She watched in anticipation as he spread her thighs apart and lowered his head. Sasha gasped in pleasure as she felt Will's tongue pass over the inside of her thigh, and he began moving further and further up her leg, his tongue caressing her skin, getting closer and closer, until finally she felt him penetrate her. Sasha moaned softly, lifting her hips slightly Will, as he pressed his tongue deep into her cunt. She could feel as his tongue pressed against her tight, smooth walls and was loving it. 

"More daddy," she moaned, and Will pushed even deeper, his tongue tracing across her walls and near her g-spot, causing a spark of pleasure to run up her spine.

Will looked at Sasha across her stomach and smirked, probing harder. Sasha felt her pussy tighten around his tongue as he pressed even closer to her g-spot, until finally he struck it. With a loud moan, Sasha came and Will withdrew his tongue from her.

"That was amazing daddy."

"Something even more amazing is about to happen," Will said, smirking.

Sasha blushed as Will moved so that he was crouching over her, a predatory look in his eyes. She felt something probing against her entrance and knew it was Will's cock, about to penetrate her.

"Do it, daddy," she whispered in Will's ear, and he smirked.

Suddenly, her pussy stretched as her lover's hard member slid into her, causing her to moan softly in pleasure. Sasha hooked her legs around Will's hips, pulling him closer as he began to thrust slowly at first into her, his large rod filling her cunt each time.

"Harder, daddy," Sasha begged, after a few minutes, when she was not gaining enough pleasure from his slow, gentle thrusts. 

"As you wish, baby," Will whispered sexily, and increased his strength.

"Y-yes daddy!" Sasha moaned loudly, bucking her hips in sync with his thrusts as another surge of pleasure ran through her.

Will kissed her deeply, cutting off her moans of pleasure. Sasha accepted, hooking her arms behind his neck as they began to make out. Will broke away from her and began to slowly kiss down her neck, his tongue rubbing briefly against her skin with each kiss, hovering extra long on her sensitive spot. Sasha tipped back her head and sighed blissfully as Will covered her in kisses, running her claws through his dark brown hair.

"I love you, baby," she said between moans, kissing Will on the forehead.

Will glanced up, his expression affectionate. "I love you too, Sasha."

He then continued, his lips moving past her collarbone and down her chest. Sasha gasped slightly as she felt his lips pressing against the base of her left breast, then the side of it, then closing around the top of it.

"O-oh yes, more daddy!" Sasha purred softly, and Will smirked, looking up at her.

He then began to gently suck the tip of her breast, his tongue rubbing back and forth on her skin in an erotic rhythm, causing Sasha to moan even louder. He placed his right hand on her other breast, and began to grope her, softly squeezing and stroking it. Just when it seemed like it couldn't get any more pleasurable, Will began to pound even harder into Sasha, causing both her and Will to cry out in ecstasy as his hard, horny member stretched her cunt even more, and Sasha could feel it hitting her cervix with each thrust. Sasha hugged Will tightly, holding him close to her body and making it impossible for him to escape, even if he wanted to.

She felt Will move his hand from her breast and stroke the length of her body, his hand following the soft, semi-hourglass curve of her waist and running down her thigh, gently squeezing it. She purred softly, reaching her hand down and placing it on top of his, lacing her claws with his fingers. Will lifted his head from her breast and kissed her on her side face petal, caressing the other side of her face lovingly. 

Then, a familiar pressure began to build up in her pussy, as with Will, and Sasha could feel his cock swelling up with each thrust. 

"Ohhhh yes...!" Will finally moaned loudly, and Sasha stifled a screech of pleasure as he came, his seed gushing into her and filling up her pussy until it seemed it would spill out onto the floor.

Will rested for a minute on top of Sasha. "Ready to go again?"

"Hell yes, baby," Sasha kissed Will, before he then got up and crouched over her.

Sasha felt his member sliding into her entrance again, and gave him a small, tight hug as he burning himself to the hilt in her cunt. Will looked down at her, his large brown eyes full of affection and love. Feeling the same, Sasha pulled him close to her and kissed him deeply, holding it for a long time and moaning softly into his mouth as Will began to thrust again. 

"Harder, daddy," Sasha whispered in his ear, finally breaking the kiss after a full minute. 

She then stroked his soft, dark hair out of his face, then moaned loudly as Will pounded harder. She kissed him on the cheek, then began to kiss his neck, and Will sighed softly, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, Sasha," he whispered, kissing his lover on top of the head. 

Sasha purred blissfully, then returned to making out deeply with him, running her claws through his hair, then down his back. Will placed his hand on Sasha's breast again, and squeezed it. Sasha smirked up at him, silently asking for more. Will began to massage both of her breasts, his hands moving in rhythmic, small circles, squeezing as he went. She felt him remove his hand from her left breast, only to have him put his lips around it and begin to suck on the tip, as though Sasha were nursing him. Sasha moaned again in pleasure, putting her hands behind his head and gently pushing his face into her breast. Will smiled into her breast and continued to suck, thrusting a bit harder. 

"Fuck yes..." Sasha purred, tipping back her head, which exposed her neck. 

Will removed his mouth from her breast, and began to kiss down the base of it and up her neck, his lips searching for her sensitive spot again. Sasha giggled slightly as his lips grazed the soft skin of her neck, but her giggling morphed into a moan of pleasure as Will's hot breath washed over her sensitive spot. Noticing the change, Will put his mouth around that area of her neck, gently holding her skin in his teeth. She felt his moist tongue begin to rub against the area, and he sucked on it gently. Will moaned as he trusted harder, burying his cock deeper into Sasha's womb with each thrust. The moan caused a pleasurable vibration against Sasha's neck, causing her to moan in turn. Will began to suck on her more, biting down a bit harder. Sasha felt Will's cock beginning to swell up with semen again, stretching the walls of her pussy even more. She herself felt the pressure building up inside of her, and Sasha knew that her next orgasm would be soon.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum!" Sasha whispered to Will, who was delirious with pleasure.

She gave a final, long loud moan as she came around Will's cock, and Sasha felt his seed pouring into her again.

Will bit down on her harder than he had intended to, and Sasha hissed in pain.

"Ow!"

An iron tang of blood trickled into Will's mouth, and he lifted his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to be that hard."

Sasha relaxed. "It's okay, love."

Will felt himself begin to transform. He could feel himself shooting up in height, his limbs getting longer and stronger. His skin changed too, becoming a dark grayish umber color, sort of like Sasha's. Long claws elongated from his fingertips, and he felt his head changing shape, facial features melting away and replaced by five face petals that hung half open. He felt his cock growing larger too, stretching the walls of Sasha's cunt. Still surprised by his transformation, she moaned. Will somehow knew everything about his change. He had become something like a weredemogorgon, but he didn't need a full moon to change, which he could do at will. His demogorgon form served as a second conscience, and unless it had come out and had become his current body, it would be reduced to a voice in his head, like a second person living in his mind.

 _Woah, is this actually happening?_ his human form asked in surprise.

 _You bet it is!_ his demogorgon form replied, excited and anticipating what would be happening next.

_Hell yeah!_

_Let's get naughty!_

"Hey," Sasha distracted him, "are you going to fuck my pussy with that huge cock or not?" 

Will smirked, although he didn't have a face, and kissed Sasha.

"Right now, baby."

With that, Will began to thrust again. Sasha moaned, but it was lower pitched than usual. 

"Start slow, daddy. I need to adjust to your size," Sasha whispered, stroking Will behind the head. 

Will smiled, and began to trust into her, softer than usual, but it still brought a loud moan from Sasha.

"Ooh daddy, your cock is twice as large as before!" she moaned, looking across her belly at his member

With that in mind, Will decided it was a good idea to start slowly. Will continued thrusting, each thrust provoking a moan from him and Sasha because of the new largeness of his member and the tightness of her pussy. Will made a strange, mutated chittering noise in pleasure that he didn't know he could make, and knew it was some demogorgon thing that he could now do in his new form.

Sasha looked at him in surprise. "Someone's sure been spending a lot of time with demogorgons, I see."

"It's only one certain, special demogorgon, really," Will replied, smirking.

He then leaned into Sasha and kissed her. It took a moment for him to get his face petals lined up between hers, but once he did so, Will began to kiss her deeply. He thrusted a little bit harder, testing to see how hard he could go without hurting Sasha. It didn't seem to hurt her, and Sasha moaned hornily into his mouth, lifting her hips and breast up to him, silently begging for more. Will moaned back, his voice mutated slightly in his new form, as he began to thrust a bit harder. He felt his lover tense up in pain slightly, but then she relaxed a bit, getting used to the new strength of the thrusts.

Finally, Will broke the kiss, and leaned down to seductively whisper to Sasha. "Talk dirty to me, baby."

"I will gladly do so, daddy," Sasha replied, smirking and moving her hips sexily in sync with his thrusts. "Please daddy, don't stop fucking me with that big, thick cock! Pound into me with it until you fill me with your thick, white cum and make me pregnant with your children. I'm your slut, daddy!"

By then Will was thrusting much harder, moaning and screeching softly in pleasure. He wasn't thrusting as hard as possible, as that would be very painful to Sasha. He began to fondle her breasts again as he continued, carefully closing his face petals around them, making sure not to cut her skin with his fangs as he gently sucked and squeezed them with his face petals. Sasha purred softly, rubbing the side of her head against Will's affectionately, her arms wrapped tightly around him. For the fourth time that night, Will felt his member begin to harden up further as pressure built up in it. Sasha seemed to notice too, and moaned louder. Will picked up the pace, thrusting into her cunt as hard as possible for the last few moments. Then, he and Sasha both gave a final long, loud screeching sound as the pressure in his dick finally gave way, and he released a flood of cum into Sasha. His member enlarged, and Will discovered he couldn't pull it out of Sasha's pussy, due to its current state. Ignoring that, Will leaned down and kissed Sasha again, holding it for a long time as his sperm continued to pour into her. 

"How long is my dick going to be stuck inside of you?" Will finally asked, as his size still hadn't gone down after a while.

"I don't know," Sasha replied. "Do you think I've ever had sex with another demogorgon?"

They both laughed at that. By the time they had gotten over that joke, Will's member had decreased enough that he could pull it out, with a bit of squeezing. 

Will, discovering that he could turn back into his original form then turned back into a human and turned off the basement light after plugging in a nigh light that had a soft, amber glow. He then picked Sasha right up and carried her over to the blanket fort that Will, and now Sasha too, were sleeping in. He set her down, and they both crawled inside and got under the covers. Under the blankets, Sasha curled up in the curve of Will's body, snuggling into him. With smiled sleepily and put his arm around her waist, rubbing her hip softly.

"I love you, Will," Sasha whispered.

"I love you too, Sasha," Will replied, kissing her on one of her face petals.


End file.
